


Stories From the Smash Grounds!

by mewbeans (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mewbeans
Summary: Sometimes you gotta help a bird boy or two out.





	1. Creatures of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta help a bird boy or two out.

It was normal day, if you count an abundance of white and black feathers around housing unit 3 as normal. Samus had never bunked with anyone in this house before, so naturally she was concerned about the two angel boys that resided in the house with her. Was this a normal thing upon things with wings? The only thing that she could think of as similar would be a dog shedding fur, but didn't Pit say it was always warm in Skyworld? Why would he need to grow more feathers to warm himself? She went about picking up most of the feathers she could find before deciding to ask the goddess if this was normal.

On her way to Palutena's room she considered stopping by and asking Falco, considering he was a bird-man thing. But when she opened his door he wasnt in there. _"Odd."_ She though, _"It's pretty early and Falco normally sleeps in."_ She brushed it off, figuring he probably went to go practice at the shooting range or something. She made her way to Palutena's room and opened the door to find the goddess already awake. Palutena woke up as soon as the sun came up, stating that she was a goddess so she didn't need any actual sleep.

"Hey Palutena can you talk? I found a bunch of feathers everywhere and i'm concerned about how they got there."

"Well did you ask Falco? I swear if he's one of those guys that don't clean up after themselves i'm going to smite him!"

"No they're not his, they're black and white. Do the boys normally pluck out their feathers or like-"

"Oh the poor things are molting again!"

The goddess got up off her bed and hurried to the kitchen, she rummaged around in one of the medicine cabinets.

"Samus have you seen the Tylenol? molting is a painful process and i usually give them that to help."

"Molting? That sounds like some kind of disease. No I havn't seen it."

Palutena sighed and closed the cabinet. "I'm going to go check on them. I'm sure they're not asleep."

Samus followed her and they made their way to the boy's bedroom. Palutena knocked on the door and asked if they could come in. They got an answer, but not from either of the boys.

"Mhhm, wha? Oh yeah, be quiet though."

Palutena looked at Samus before opening the door, revealing Falco to be sitting in a chair, a bottle of Tylenol in his hands. He pushed himself out of the chair and headed towards them. He made a  _shhhh_ motion with his hand and walked out, Closing the door behind him. Much to Palutena's surprise the boys were sleeping.

"What were you doing in there?'', Palutena asked. Falco went back to the kitchen and put back the pill bottle before slumping himself in a chair.

"Dark Pit was trying to grab something outta the cabinets and dropped something, which woke me up. I walked in here and noticed a few feathers on the ground so i asked him about it. Said him and Pit were molting so i offered to help. Got the the Tylenol and stayed in there to make sure they were okay. Ended up falling asleep it seems." He rubbed his eyes, obviously tired. Samus made way for him as he walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He then proceeded to drink all of it.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, mmmk?" he slurred, already heading back to his room. He stumbled a bit, but in the end he got there.

Samus laughed,"He's acting like a little mama bird, kinda like you." she said playfully. "I'm gonna head out, gotta go practice my accuracy and such." She waved before walking out the door, leaving Palutena in the kitchen.

"I do not act like their mom!" she said to herself, then proceeded to make break feast for the boys when they wake up.


	2. Good 'Ol Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden age of gaming as some one say, is the perfect thing to talk about at a bar.

You wouldn't usually find Mr.Game and Watch at a bar, but Sonic had invited him to drink with him and Richter, and he didn't want to be rude. It was quite crowded tonight, but being 2D made it pretty easy to weave through crowds. He was surprisingly having trouble finding the hedgehog or vampire slayer, as he was quite short. That's when he heard Richter call out to him.

"Hey,Mr.G, is that you?"

Most of the cast had shortened his name, due to it being so long. He didn't mind though. He looked over to see Sonic and Richter sitting at a table and waving at him. Mr. Game and Watch heading over to him, though he was stopped by someone blocking his way. He looked up to see a rather tall Mii staring him down. Most of the people in town were Mii's so it wasnt unusual to see one.

"Beep?" he asked, wondering why he was blocking his path. The Mii simply laughed and called a few of his buddies over. But before any of them could even get up Sonic was already tapping the Mii on the shoulder, Richter in pursuit.

"Hey, do you mind letting my buddy through, pal?" Sonic asked, Both him and Richter glaring at him.

"W-What? Your'e friends with the little guy? I was just messing around, wasn't I?" He looked down at Game and Watch who nodded his head no. Before to Mii could say anything else Richter picked him up and walked outside with him real quick, dropping him, and returning to their table, where Sonic and Game and Watch had already sat down. Sonic stopped one of the waiters and asked for a round of drinks, to no expense to Game and Watch or Richter.

"Jeez, what a jerk. Ya know, back in the good 'ol days Mr.G would've been treated as a celebrity! He's basically a founding father of gaming." Sonic huffed, glaring at the groups of Mii's who quickly turned around, acting like they weren't looking.

"Ahhhh, the good 'ol days. Takes me back, remember my sprite had long hair while my game model had short hair. Confusing times." Richter said dreamily, which made Sonic and Mr.Game and Watch think back as well.

"I miss the genesis, The newer games just aint cutting it anymore. I told them Sonic Boom wasn't gonna work, and they didn't listen. Did get a Mario Kart style game and that's working pretty well i guess." Sonic sighed, knowing some of his newer games weren't the greatest. At least he got new games he thought, thinking about Game and Watch and Pac-Man. Poor guys are practically the first games and haven't gotten a single new game since their first ones. It seemed like they were just one hit wonders.

Before he could think any more pity thoughts on Mr.Game and Watch one of the workers came back with a tray of beers, setting each mug down in front of the fighters.

"Beep!" Game and watch rang excitedly, before chugging the whole thing. Richter and Sonic stared at him, amazed.

"Bet i can drink this faster than you!" Richter exclaimed before starting to chug.

"No way, i'm literally Sonic the Hedgehog!" He retorted before starting to chug as well.

Game and Watch waved down a waiter, asking for a few more rounds of drinks. It was gonna be a fun night.

                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile Sonic and Richter were hammered. Mr.Game and Watch didn't have organs so the alcohol didn't really affect him. So far the score was Richter 4 and Sonic 3, meaning Richter had chugged the most beers first. Sonic was pretty peeved, but they didn't get to go another round due to the server saying he was cutting them off. Sonic had some strong words for the Mii, while Richter was content with his victory.

"Whaaatevrrrr, let'z go fella'zz" He slurred, visibly upset. He pulled on Richter's shirt, motioning for him to follow. The place was emptier by now, just a few drunks hanging around now. Game and watch slipped Sonic's arm over his shoulder. He was much more drunk than Richter, due to his smaller size. They walked out of the bar, Sonic stumbling the entire way. He suddenly let go of Game and Watch and sat down on the ground.

"ughh, I'm dyinggg go on without me." He said. Game and Watch placed his bucket in front of Sonic, who promptly puked his guts into it.

"Wait, doez that count as a projectile?" Richter asked, his voice much less slurred. Game and Watch shrugged.

"We should find out." Richter said. Mr.Game and Watch picked up to bucket, and went to go empty it in a trash can. instead his oil attack move happened, leaving the tarsh can stained black. Sonic pulled himself up to look at the trash can,Richter laughing at the fact that it was indeed counted as a projectile.

"Coooooooollllll."Sonic said drunkenly. Richter picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, and they began the long trek home.

                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sonic, how did you pay for all the drinks?"

"Mazter Haaandzz tab"

"Well now we know who's getting cut next Smash tournament."


	3. Going up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the phantom thieves is late to his battle, and a certain leafy friend is accompanying him in the elevator up.

When Joker saw what time it was, he booked it out of his room. He couldn't be late, it would give everyone a bad impression of himself. Especially not to a battle with some of the most respected people there. Hell, he was fighting a literal GODDESS and he was going to make her wait? He was trying to get his coat and mask on while running full speed, and much like distracted driving, distracted running causes many accidents. He tripped over something small, and when he got up and turned around to see what it was, he found out the thing he tripped over was a now very distraught Lucas.   
  
"Oh no! Buddy I am so sorry, here let me help you up!" He exclaimed, feeling very guilty. He held out his hand to Lucas, who in turn took it, letting Joker help him up.

  
"I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. I'm late for my battle are you gonna be okay?" He asked. Lucas brushed himself off real quick and looked up at him. A few moments passed (That felt like hours to Joker) Before he received a thumbs up, and he was off. He knew he looked like a lunatic, but when you have a gaming legend and a goddess waiting on you you gotta do what you gotta do. He finally broke free of the garden and the smash building was in his sight. All he had to do was go in there and ride the elevator up to the stage, easy as pie.  
  
He busted in through the doors, receiving glares and strange looks from everyone who was just hanging out there. " _Don't look at me, your'e the ones chilling out in the smash building."_ He thought to himself. Before he could get to the elevator though, the doors started to close. He got a quick glance so he knew someone was inside.  
  
"Wait, hold the doors!" He yelled. To his surprise a leaf shot out, pushing the doors back. Once they opened fully he saw Piranha Plant standing there, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He got in, hoping anyone else would join them. Maybe someone else wanted to spectate with the plant? Or just spectate in general, he didn't care. He did  **not** want to be stuck on an elevator with a walking plant for god knows how long. His deepest fears were confirmed when the elevator doors closed, and no one else got on. The doors closed, and he was left alone with a homicidal plant.  
  
As the elevator was going up to bring him to the stage, he was bothered by the lack of elevator music. Sure, it wasn't  _good_ music, but it filled the silence. He looked over to the plant, who was staring blankly at the wall.  _"maybe that' s where it went."_ He thought to himself jokingly, finding the thought of elevator music playing on a loop in Piranha Plant's head. He laughed to himself, which in turn caused the sentient plant to look at him.  
  
"Oh uh, hey. Nice elevator, or something..." He trailed off, trying to make small talk. Could this thing even talk? He had no idea, but now was as good of a time as any to find out.  
  
The plant nodded, moving a bit closer to him. He was obviously happy to be asked a question, or even acknowledged. He wasn't very popular, only Pit, Olimar and the Ivysaur's hung out with him. He wasn't complaining though, Pit took walks with him, Olimar watered him and the pikmin would climb all over him (Which he didn't mind), and both of the Ivysaur's would photosynthesize with him. But it was always nice to have another friend. All he had to do was not mess it up.  
  
"So uhh, how do you, ya know. Get around?" Joker asked, never really paying attention to how it moved. Did it just wobble the pot, jump around, or maybe something magic? "Like, I walk around, so how do you get around?"  


Piranha Plant replied with a big toothy smile and lifted up the bottom of his flower pot, revealing two foot shaped roots at the bottom of it. He took a few steps around the elevator to show them off, thinking they were pretty cool. The look of amazement from Joker's face made him even happier. The plant pointed at his mask, wondering what his face looked like under it.  
  
"Hmm, this thing?" Joker asked, hand on his mask. The plant nodded, making a 'take it off' motion. Joker obliged, showing his normal face underneath.  _"This guy's pretty cool for a plant."_ He thought, smiling at how astonished it looked when he took off his mask. "Hey, your'e pretty good at fighting right?"  
  
Piranha Plant looked up at him and nodded, doing a quick jab to show off. Joker simply laughed, putting his mask back on.  
  
"Do you wanna join me, Pac-Man and Palutena? I'm sure they wont mind." he asked, almost immediately getting a furious head nod 'yes' back.  
  
The elevator door rang, and opened to expose them to Castlvania, where Pac-Man and Palutena were having a quiet conversation. Palutena spotted them almost immediatly and called him over.

"Oh Joker, there you are! We were waiting, so now we can finally start." She chuckled, excited to fight this newcomer. Pac-Man seemed excited too, waving at Joker.  
  
"Well about that, Piranha Plant is gonna be joining us, If it's fine with you guys of course." Joker asked nervously, hoping he didn't just make a bad impression of himself.  
  
An enthusiastic "Wakka Wakka!" was all it took for Piranha Plant to be running to one side of the stage, ready to enter when the countdown began. Palutena and Joker laughed amongst themselves before positioning themselves at their ends of the stage, Pac-Man doing the same. Joker winked at Piranha Plant as the countdown began.  
  
  
  
**_3, 2, 1, GO!_**


	4. Messenger of (the) God(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that one guy that's a little too enthusiastic about his religion? That's Simon Belmont.

_"These rose bushes Daisy planted sure are nice!"_ Pit thought as he was hiding in them. Sure the thorns hurt every time he moved but it was better than being gutted like a fish and having all his feathers plucked off of him and his bones crushed up into a fine powder into a stew-, Yeah definitely better than that he thought to himself as that  _woman_ walked by. He would call her a terrifying, cruel monster but that sounded rude, so that woman would have to suffice. She was having a conversation with Shulk  _right in front of him_ so he was gonna be getting snagged by thorns for awhile. 

"Well, I saw those two angel boys here earlier. But when I got closer to the garden they were just gone! I just wanted to say hello to the darling things, I have no idea how they were gone so fast." She said, with that sickly sweet tone of hers. It almost made Pit sick listening to it. It was like those sour field children candies, but reverse. He knew that Dark Pit had ran behind some of the willow trees that were growing in the garden. They split up in case she found one of them, and the rose bushes were the only place Pit could find before she was to close to see him dive into them.  
  
"Well, I think i saw 'em go to the shooting range. Something about Dark Pit's accuracy being a bit off or something." Shulk replied in the accent of his. Pit had no idea where it was from, certainly not Mount Icarus or anywhere near there. Pit shifted a little bit causing another thorn to snag on him. This one hurt a lot though and he flinched. He froze, knowing Bayonetta had her eyes on the bush now.  
  
"Did you hear that, it sounded like something was rustling." She asked Shulk, squinting at the rose bush.

"Nope, probably just a bird. Hey let's go check for them huh?" Shulk said, directing her in the direction of the shooting range. Pit heard their footsteps getting farther and farther, but he didn't dare come out. Shulk was supposed to tell them when she was gone, but with him gone Pit still felt like she could be there, watching. Waiting.

After what felt like hours he heard someone else in the garden yelling for him and Dark Pit. He didn't come out, petrified by all the horrible thoughts going through his head.

"It's me, Simon. Shulk told me to tell you 'She' was gone. Who's 'She' and why are you hiding?" He asked. With a sigh of relief Pit climbed out of the bush, earning more scratches and cuts on him. As soon as Simon layed eyes on him he froze, before getting into a praying position. Pit looked at him, all the scratches and cuts beginning to sting.

"Oh dear messenger of God, I'm not worthy of your presence." He said. From what Pit had seen Simon was worshiping him like a god almost. It made him feel uncomfortable,  how Did Lady Palutena deal with this?

"It's goddess, but uh, thanks?" He tilted his head, confused by his actions. "Why are you on the ground?" He asked, really regretting going into that bush. He held his right arm with his left, squeezing it.

Simon looked up, and his expression turned to one of horror. "Dear angel, your'e injured! I must help you!" He exclaimed, getting up quickly.He grabbed Pit's arm, examining it. "What kind of demon could have done this to you?!" He asked, acting as if Pit was a literal god or something.

"That rose bush, I was hiding in it." He answered nonchalantly, giving Simon a weird look.

"What would you being hiding from? A monster? Demon? Dracula?" Simon asked, getting out his whip. He was looking around, expecting something to jump out at him.

"Hey, calm down dude! I was hiding from Bayonetta, she just scares me is all!" He exclaimed, scared to tell him she kills angel for a living in case he went and hunted her down. "I'm no deity or anything, just an angel that works for a goddess. Now I'm gonna go to Dr.Mario because these cuts are starting to hurt. Don't kill anything and go tell my brother to come out. He's behind those trees over there." He instructed, pointing at the willow trees before walking in the direction of Dr.Mario's office.

Simon looked at him and obliged, heading down to the trees and yelling for 'Pit but Black' and got a rock thrown at him in response. He whipped his head around to see another child that did look like who he guessed was pit, but black.

"Where'd Pit go." He asked, glaring at Simon. Simon glared back, realizing this was an angel of darkness. He put his hand on his whip, just in case.

"Dr.Mario, he was all cut up from being in a rose bush." He answered, staring at the angel cautiously as he made his way from behind the trees.

"Of course he would hide in a rose bush. Why wouldn't he?" Dark Pit asked himself before walking to Dr.Mario's office as well. Simon finally let his hand off his whip once he couldn't see the angel anymore. He looked at the garden and decided to look it over, just to make sure no demons were hiding in it.

                              ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon sat down, exhausted from searching the garden. He literally left no stone unturned and even said threw a few bottles of holy water here and there. He was just starting to relax when he saw  _her_. He got up and grabbed his whip, staring at her. She looked at him and smiled, grabbing her guns.

"Oh, a fight is it? If you say so darling~"


End file.
